1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology of suppressing an influence of a shake at the time of photographing.
2. Related Art
In the past, a technology of removing a disturbance of an image due to shake at the time of photographing by correcting a photographed image is known. For example, the disturbance of an image due to shake is removed by correcting a photographed image using trace data of shake (for example, see JP-A-11-134481).
However, since the process of correcting an image is complex and a work load thereof is great, a high processing capability is often required. Accordingly, it is difficult to simplify hardware performing the correcting process and to reduce the cost therefore. Therefore, it can be considered that the shake is suppressed without performing the correcting process, but a user's high-level ability is required for suppressing the shake itself at the time of photographing. Accordingly, it is not easy to obtain an image no having shake without performing the correcting process.